PCSC01
"Merry Christmas! The Pretty Cures are officially here to save you!", aka PCSG01, is the first episode of the fanseries Pretty Cure Season's Greetings. In this episode the three Cures get transported to the Deciding World from Dansford and have to defeat their first DisBringer in order to save the world. Warning: Contains spoilers. Synopsis It's only a week until the Christmas holidays begin, which has excited everyone at Dansford Comprehensive and most of the students are already wishing each other Merry Christmases and giving each other cards and presents, including Suzy Lister, who is giving Christmas cards (despite Katy's objections) to every pupil she knows-including the ones who don't celebrate Christmas, like Nabila Sahid, for example. Suzy cheerily hands over the sparkly Christmas card with a bubbly "Merry Christmas!", only for Nabila to angrily rip the card up, chuck it in the bin and remind everyone as loud as she possibly can that she doesn't celebrate Christmas. As Suzy starts crying, Nabila slumps tearfully on her desk, arms folded. You hear her saying that "if only it wasn't "that time of the month" again", and that she also wishes people would understand her more. She looks back at Suzy, who's being comforted by Katy, and as they do so a mysterious light flashes and changes Earth into another completely white world. As the three girls wonder where they are, a cute little snow-reindeer jumps out at them, saying "Hi!" The girls scream. The reindeer explains that they "haven't got much time, but they need to open these" and summons three Miracle Presents from the bells on his collar. The girls curiously open them, urged on by the reindeer, and randomly start saying the incantations that turn them into Pretty Cure. There are mixed reactions to these new transformations. Suzy squeals in delight over her new Cure Present form, Katy's neutrally like "What the?" and Nabila feels a bit ridiculous. That's when a dark monster appears and starts flying towards an opening hole which you can see Earth out of. The reindeer then yells at them to follow that monster and fight it, while the girls heatedly explain that of course they can't due to the laws of gravity. The reindeer just replies that they can jump really high and screeches at them to follow the monster and fight it. It turns out the Cures can jump really high- but they can't control their distance yet and crash into the whiteness under the rip... then get caught in mid-fall by a mysterious red-and-gold sleigh pulled by a snow-reindeer. Suzy thanks it-but the snow-reindeer turns its head to tell them to hold on tight and the three cures realize it's not the same reindeer as the one that urges them to fight the monster. Their noses are different. This one has a jewel for a nose, while the reindeer they saw earlier had a cherry. The jewel-nosed reindeer yells "Rudolph! Get your butt over here I can't pull this thing on my own!" and then he is joined by the cherry-nosed reindeer-who turns out to be called Rudolph. Characters *Katherine "Katy" Westfall/Cure Star *Suzanne "Suzy" Lister/Cure Present *Nabila Sahid/Cure Fir *Rudolph *Adolf Major Events *Rudolph transports the Cures to the Deciding World for the first time. *Cures Star, Present and Fir are born. *The first DisBringer is defeated. *Rudolph gives the Cures the Miracle Presents. *The Miracle Presents are used for the first time. Debuts *Nabila Sahid/Cure Fir *Suzanne "Suzy" Lister/Cure Present *Katherine "Katy" Westfall/Cure Star *Rudolph *Students at Dansford Comprehensive Category:Episodes Category:Cure Fluffy